


The Origins of Vodka

by naasad



Series: Vodka 'verse [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Double Drabble, Gen, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Grantaire finds himself in a shelter.OR: Combeferre and Joly's scheming pays off.





	The Origins of Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Grantaire having a service dog now. I'm going to do a series of double drabbles, maybe a one-shot or multichapter fic in the distant future.

Grantaire wasn’t even sure what he was doing here. He looked through all the cages, waiting for a dog to catch his eye. He sighed and turned towards the entrance.

Combeferre cast an apologetic glance at the specialist they had brought along and jogged to catch up with him. “We’ll find the right one.”

Grantaire snorted. “This wasn’t even my idea. What makes you think a fucking dog can make my life so much better?”

“It's proven,” Combeferre said. “And if you didn't think there was some merit in it, you wouldn't even be here.”

Grantaire grumbled in concession. Then he frowned and elbowed his way to the counter. “Who's this?” he asked, crouching down to let the poodle sniff him. “Oh, you seem very well behaved.”

The owner sighed. “Yeah, I'd keep her, but I just lost my job, it wouldn't be fair to her.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“You like her?” Combeferre asked, waving the specialist over.

Grantaire glared at him. “She's a poodle right? Very smart.”

The owner laughed. “Yes, very. She gets bored so easily. Needs a job or something.”

“What's her name?” Grantaire asked.

“Vodka.”

"That is perfect." Grantaire grinned. “I'll take her.”


End file.
